Cell-Out
"Cell-Out" is the thirtieth and final episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged ''and is the sixtieth episode overall. It is also the series finale to DragonBall Z Abridged. Due to its overall length, the episode has been split up into three parts, similar to Season 1 and Season 2's final episodes. According to KaiserNeko, its total duration is almost equal to a Dragon Ball Z movie, making it almost an hour and a half. '''Mitosis' (alternatively referred to as Part 1) was uploaded on YouTube and streamed live on Twitch on August 31, 2018. Apoptosis (alternatively referred to as Part 2) was uploaded on YouTube and streamed live on Twitch on September 7, 2018. Necrosis (alternatively referred to as Part 3) was uploaded on YouTube and streamed live on Twitch on September 14, 2018. Plot Summary Part 1: Mitosis Cell continues to punch Gohan in the face, and while Goku believes that Cell's hand would get cramped eventually, the latter kicks Gohan in the gut. After, Cell calls Gohan “durable like his father but soft like his mother”, before launching a string of ki attacks at him. Piccolo orders Gohan to dodge, and the latter manages to do so by rolling out of the way, impressing Nail and Kami. After Gohan dodges more attacks, Cell gets behind him and blasts Gohan through multiple plateaus. Jimmy Firecracker declares that Gohan is dead, and a shocked Chi-Chi faints at that news, even though Ox-King reminds her that she has another in the oven. While Piccolo angrily blames Goku for being responsible for Gohan's death, the latter tells Gohan to stop hiding his power, with the latter blasting out of the rubble. Then, Gohan tells Cell that there might be a reason why Goku sent him to fight him. Whenever he gets backed into a corner, he snaps and hurts people, while his power skyrockets. While Gohan hasn't killed people in the past, Goku feels that if he snapped here, he would kill Cell. Now having Gohan's full "erection", Cell fires a death beam at Gohan, which Krillin recognizes as Freeza's move, the same one that killed Vegeta, much to the latter's annoyance. Vegeta then reminds Krillin that Freeza blew him up. Now grappling Gohan, Cell decides to see what would break first: his anger or his body. He then proceeds to start crushing him. While watching this, Goku feels that things are going according to "cake", but Piccolo calls this the final straw, and demands that Goku get out there before Gohan dies. However, Goku explains to Piccolo that this was his plan the entire time. Had he and Gohan came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber first, then they would have killed Cell first, and that he figured either Krillin or Vegeta would screw up. But when Piccolo asked Goku how he would know if Cell would have killed everybody if he went perfect, Goku explains that the threat he made a week ago would be an idea Cell would never pass up on as he himself would not. After, Goku explains that he won't be around forever, and that he wanted Gohan to be the defender of Earth after he passed away. However, while Piccolo admits that it's a great plan, the one thing Goku failed to realize is that Gohan hates fighting. Despite Goku's disarrangement, Piccolo tells him that the only reason Gohan agreed to come with him into the time chamber was to spend time with him, because every other time he's dead, training, or both, with everybody else agreeing with Piccolo. Now realizing that he made a terrible mistake, Goku asks Krillin for a senzu bean so he could use it on himself, but Krillin refuses to after last time. Unfortunately, this gives Cell plenty of time to grab them, and deem them tournament illegal. Realizing that torture was not going to break Gohan, Cell decides to drag out every other Z-Fighter and kill them, much to Gohan's horror. Before he could do so, Android 16 grabs Cell from behind and plans on using his nuclear explosive to take Cell with him, and probably most of them. Despite Krillin begging 16 not to do it, the latter said that he must because if not, Cell would continue to kill everybody. However, after counting down from 10, the explosion doesn't happen, and Future Trunks reveals that Bulma removed it during his repairs. After, Cell blasts at 16, and all but his head was destroyed, flying towards Mr. Satan and company. Back at Kame House, Bulma is pissed that she removed it as she wouldn’t have if she’d known that 16 would go nuclear on Cell and told Master Roshi that she removed it because she did not want him blowing up when he saw Goku. Now losing interest in killing the Z-Fighters himself, Cell decides that they would kill them, and births out seven blue creatures, much to everybody's disgust. Introducing them to his Cell Juniors, Cell orders his kids to kill the Z-Fighters. As the Z-Fighters fight against the Cell Juniors, a panicked Gohan begs Cell to give Goku a senzu bean and fight him again as this was his father's fight, but Cell says that it was exactly why he despised him. Despite the different races of the Z-Fighters, Cell can at least respect them for still fighting for the world, and calls Gohan a coward for refusing to help. Meanwhile, Jimmy asks Satan if he has a plan against the Cell Juniors, but the latter deems them dwarves and prepares to run off with the excuses to look for said dwarves’ agents. However, 16 stops him and asks one of them to bring him closer to Gohan and Cell as he has a way to end this madness. Despite all reason, Mr. Satan agrees to it as he might be able to save the world, especially since he still thinks all of this are tricks. As the Cell Juniors continue to kick the crap out of the Z-Fighters, Gohan tries to make a death threat towards Cell, but comes up short. That leads to an annoyed Cell asking how hard it is to piss off an eleven-year-old, before ordering the Cell Juniors to kill the Z-Fighters before he blows up the Earth. While Gohan claims that he was close to the breaking point, a livid Cell tells him that he had his chance, and that it did not matter now. However, 16's head lands after Mr. Satan threw it towards the two and tells Gohan that he needs to grow up. Despite Gohan feeling that he was the only one that was suffering, everybody else from the Z-Fighters had their own problems as well, before calling him out as the good man standing by and doing nothing. But, after telling Gohan to stop holding back, Cell crushes 16's head, killing the android. That causes Gohan to finally snap and lets out his full power. After that, everybody is in shock over Gohan's newest Super Saiyan level. Part 2: Apoptosis After Gohan finishes powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Cell mockingly asked if he was that upset by 16's death. However, Gohan snatches the senzu beans back from Cell, and starts killing the Cell Juniors, with Vegeta and Piccolo stunned over what was happening. One Cell Junior threatens to kill Krillin, but Gohan coldly says that they could always revive him with the Dragon Balls, rescues him, and kills that Cell Junior. As Cell watches this, he realizes that he has new meaning, and refuses to help the other Cell Juniors as Gohan kills them all. Jimmy Firecracker tries to report on this, but Larry reveals that the camera was broken due to Gohan's power up, and an impatient audience decides to riot again. After killing the Cell Juniors, Gohan tosses Trunks the senzu beans, and the latter gives them to everybody. After coming back to, Goku wonders what to call Gohan's new form, before calling the level a "Super Duper Saiyan". Vegeta, incensed at this newest change, vows to find a way to become a "Super De Twoper Saiyan," as Trunks offers him a bean. Then, Cell gleefully says that he was happy how Gohan's claims from earlier were not lies, and called him his true challenge, but Gohan punches him in the gut with enough force to give Cell a concussion and tells him that his Vegeta is showing. Then, Gohan says that as much as he hated the feeling of fighting, he hated Cell more now, and that he was no longer afraid of killing somebody now. Now terrified of Gohan's power, Cell flies up, and fires a Kamehameha with enough power to destroy the entire planet, but Gohan counters with his own powerful Kamehameha, and overpowers Cell with it. As the dust clears, Piccolo and Trunks see that Cell has survived the beam struggle but was now missing his crown and left limbs. Goku tells Gohan to end the fight now, but Gohan refuses to, as he was not done yet torturing Cell yet ."Red flag!" Piccolo yells. While Piccolo and Goku are concerned, Gohan berates the latter for his careless actions such as letting Vegeta go during the Saiyan attack, letting Freeza power up to 100% and throwing his own son to fight off against Cell while giving the latter a senzu bean. Goku realizes Gohan deeply hates for his stupidity, with Gohan telling to stay out of the splash zone. Piccolo confirms that was another red flag, only CRIMSON. After regenerating his missing limbs, Cell tries to calm himself down (as his Freeza DNA will make him do stupid things when angered), but when Gohan says that he was starting to get bored, Cell gets enraged again and goes into his Power Weighted Form. However, Gohan dodges Cell's attack, and lands a powerful kick that had enough force for him to vomit up Cyborg 18. Krillin tries to go after her, but Piccolo stops him (as they must rinse her off first), and as Yamcha started to theorize, Cell regresses back into his Semi-Perfect form as 18 is no longer inside him. Piccolo felt offended by seeing Cell's lips, but when Krillin asks if he was offended by Mr. Popo's lips, Piccolo worryingly asks if they could talk about that. As Gohan continues to wreck Cell, Jimmy asks Mr. Satan what was going on, but the latter has no idea what to comment about now that the cameras are off. Goku once again orders Gohan to end the fight now, and the latter reluctantly agrees to it, before muttering that anybody with blonde hair could have done so earlier. However, Cell refuses to die to “a middle schooler throwing a tantrum”, since he was the perfect being until Gohan "took it away from (him)", and decides to take everything away from Gohan, inflating himself, and activates his self-destruction sequence. Cell tells Gohan that he thinks he inherited the latter's explosive temper, was going to explode in one minute with enough power to destroy the world, and that even one attack could set him off. Because of that, Gohan gets upset that he did the same thing Goku and Vegeta did before and asked if this shit was genetic; despite his wisdom and hatred for such things, his anger made him act more like a typical Saiyan. Meanwhile, Goku decides that it’s time for him to clean up his mess, says goodbye to his friends, and Instant Transmissions away, much to his friends’ horror. Teleporting down to where Gohan and Cell are, Goku apologies to Gohan for trying to force his passion of fighting on him, told him that the year they spent together at the Time Chamber was his best, and told Gohan to take care of Chi-Chi. With one last goodbye, Goku teleports him and Cell from Earth, much to Gohan's despair. Watching this, King Kai praised Goku's decision, but becomes horrified when the latter teleported Cell to his planet. Then, Cell explodes, taking everybody with him as King Kai's planet is destroyed. Back on Earth, everybody is saddened over Goku's sacrifice, and Gohan angrily berates himself for letting Cell go that far and compares himself to Vegeta. However, Krillin manages to calm Gohan down, and reminds him that they still have the Dragon Balls, just as Jimmy and the crew are at a loss for words over what just happened. Just when Krillin was about to take 18 away with him, Vegeta orders him to put her down, but he refuses, even when Vegeta threatens him, revealing a different side of Krillin, standing up to Vegeta because of his love for 18 as he shows no fear, with Vegeta asking when he got the balls to talk to him like that. However, a sandstorm erupts, and Cell makes his presence known by singing his song again. While everybody is horrified that Cell survived his explosion, Cell fires a powerful death beam at Trunks. Part 3: Necrosis Trunks collapses from Cell's attack, even though the former commented that it was meant for Tenshinhan. After, Cell tells the now horrified Z-Fighters that his main nucleus survived his self-destruction, allowing him to regenerate back to his Perfect form. In addition, thanks to his Saiyan DNA, he grew stronger from his near-death experience, and had risen to an even more powerful form that Yamcha dubs "Perfect-er Cell". Gohan powers back up to Super Saiyan 2 and tells Cell that he is glad he is still alive, because he has some shit to work through, only to be interrupted by Trunks’ dying pleas for help as he coughs up some blood. Yamcha goes to check on him, but Trunks is already dead, and an enraged Vegeta attacks Cell for killing his baby boy. However, Cell survives the attack, knocks down Vegeta, and fires a ki blast to kill him. However, Gohan saves Vegeta and refuses to see anybody else die under his watch but loses use of his left arm as a result. Cell decides to charge a very powerful Kamehameha that has enough power to destroy the world, and despite Piccolo asking Krillin for a senzu bean, the latter reveals that they're out. While Gohan is angry with Vegeta for charging at Cell, the latter apologizes to him, much to Gohan's shock. "We really are fucked Vegeta is apologizing". Then, Cell says that because he does not age, he's free to roam the stars for his own liking, and as Gohan grows despondent over his fate, Piccolo urges him not to give up and do right by his father. With a newfound determination, Gohan charges a Kamehameha with only one arm, and he and Cell combat with a beam struggle as the Z-Fighters move out of the way with the bodies. However, Gohan is weak from the earlier attack, and starts to waver as the rest of his body becomes numb. However, Goku, calling from Otherworld with the help of King Kai, urges Gohan not to give up, even though the latter feels that he was responsible for all this happening. However, Goku tells Gohan that if he does not do it, then everybody will die, and with combining his ki with Gohan, the two create a Kamehameha that matches Cell's ki blast. Despite Cell giving another boost of power that briefly pushes back Gohan, Vegeta manages to hit Cell with a blast that stunned the latter momentarily. This gives Gohan the edge as he overpowers Cell, and finally kills him. With the dust cleared, an exhausted Gohan powers down and collapses to the ground; Gohan states that his body has been pushed so far, that it shut down his non-essential functions to help heal, so he's not able to see or hear. The group decides to go up to the Lookout to regroup, but before Piccolo joins them, he tells Vegeta how surprised he is that the latter did not take any credit on Cell's defeat, before telling him that they would revive his baby boy. Unknown to them, Mr. Satan is still alive, and Jimmy Firecracker and Larry found some more equipment, but only for audio. When asked what happened, Mr. Satan, for the sake of his fans, lies that he was the one that killed Cell with his Megaton Punch. While the citizens accept this and have an orgy to celebrate, King Furry and his servants know that it was Gohan who did it. Back at the lookout, Dende heals Gohan back to normal, even though he was upset that the Z-Fighters let him get injured, and Piccolo told Gohan that he did a good job as they would have been dead without him. Just then, 18 awakes, unaware of what’s going on, and Piccolo speeds her up on what has happened, before Krillin blurts out that he loves her. However, that pushes 18 to the limit, and she departs, which a dismayed Krillin admits that he was bad at small talk. After, they use the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron, who is no longer cranky, and Yamcha uses the first wish to revive everybody on Earth that was killed during the conflict with Cell. Shenron does so, reviving Trunks, but Tenshinhan realizes that Goku is not back. Dende and Mr. Popo reveal that they could not reverse the one revival limit on Shenron, but they decided to use their second wish to go to New Namek and have Porunga revive Goku. Just before they could do so, Goku contacts them through heaven, and tells them that he doesn't want to be revived. Between Raditz, Vegeta, Freeza, and the Androids, Goku realized that he has been the epicenter of all their major conflicts on Earth and tells Gohan to become the dominator. On that note, Goku says his final goodbye to everybody until another major conflict occurs, and Gohan makes him promise to call occasionally. Not knowing what to do for the second wish, Krillin asks Shernon if he could turn 18 and Android 17 back into normal humans as he wanted to give them the life that Dr. Gero stole from them. However, Shenron says that he could not do so as it was beyond his power (which bullshit is called on), so Krillin decides to go for the second-best option and wishes that 17 and 18 had their bombs removed. With the second wish granted, Shenron departs, and 18 reveals herself, having seen all of it in secret. While shocked that Krillin didn't use the wish for selfish purposes, 18 is touched by his motive, leaves to go find 17, and promises to keep in touch. Tenshinhan leaves as well and promises to come back if the world is in danger again, before urging Trunks to wreck Future 17 and 18's shit. Piccolo decides to stay on the lookout with Mr. Popo and Dende, and Trunks asks everybody to see him off tomorrow as he was going back to his timeline. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Trunks depart and agree to meet up at Capsule Corp tomorrow. Back at the mountains, Chi-Chi is heartbroken over Goku's decision, but while Gohan calls him "the most dumbest, selfish, and most irresponsible person they knew", he told Chi-Chi how Goku mentioned them before his departure. Back in heaven, King Kai asks Goku if he's sure about his decision, and the latter said that he is, adding on that if anything happened, he could take care of another major problem as he was not afraid of change, before leaving his trust in his friends. At Capsule Corps, Trunks says goodbye to Bulma, and he and Vegeta exchange middle fingers with respect for one another. After Trunks leaves back to his timeline, Gohan senses Goku's spirit with him, but Krillin doesn't know what he's looking at. During the mid-credits, 18 visits Krillin at Kame House, enacts her promise of "rocking his 4-foot world" and is delighted to see how well hung he is. The two then proceed to have sex, which lasts all the way into the night until Krillin launches a Scattering Bullet at the climax. Running Gags/Callbacks Part 1 *At the beginning of the episode, Jimmy Firecracker says, "...we here at ZTV do not condone child violence! We will, however, continue to bring it to you live in high-definition..." is a reference of a quote from And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..., "We here at TeamFourStar do not condone child violence" **In both cases, Gohan was the victim of said child violence. *Goku says that, even though he was in the chamber, he knew either Vegeta or Krillin would screw up the chance to kill Cell prior to becoming perfect, calling back to The "Perfect" Guy when Tien, Piccolo, and Bulma were betting on the same thing. *After years of failing, Gohan finally learns how to dodge... but Piccolo, wanting to cover up the fact he was proud, said he could have dodged better. *'Krillin Owned Count 37-39:' Krillin gets knocked down by a Cell Junior, then gets kicked in the gut twice. *Two references from Season 2 are made: **Both Krillin and Vegeta recall the other's deaths at the hand of Freeza. **Krillin tries to bring back Team Three Star, to which Yamcha subsequently wants to join. *Gohan's lungs can squeak as Goku's did back in The Punchline, Freeza Burn and DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Lord Slug. *Someone repeating what someone else just said in a mocking tone and adding "that's you" at the end. *Krillin call Android 16 Bro-Bot again, a reference from Tiles and Tribulations. *Vegeta JR. JR. is a reference to Nappa naming one of the Saibamen Vegeta JR. back in Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think). *Vegeta JR. JR. has a personality very similar to Nappa. *Mr. Satan once again makes an excuse over supernatural events. *Even in his last minutes of life (and existence), Android 16 still wants to kill Goku, also he asked Gohan to use him to kill his father. Part 2 *When a Cell Jr. uses Krillin as a hostage, Gohan notes that all it achieves is a day trip for the rest of them and a free ice cream sundae for Krillin. This is a callback to Freeza: The Final Cut, in which Chaozu says that the next time he dies, he gets a free ice cream sundae. *The "Please don't break my arm" expressed by Yamcha is a reference to Wings expressing the same quote in the DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Lord Slug where both the characters suffered broken arms. *The "Super Duper Saiyan" is a callback to News of Future Past. *The "Senzu Bean!" gag returns. This time said by Trunks. *Gohan says "You're boring me" to Cell, as the same way his father does it to Freeza in Freeza: The Final Cut. It is also a reference to The Trouble with Time Travel when Gohan says that "Cells are boring". *Cell's lips jokes return from Advanced Geometry, with Piccolo being offended by his lips, along with both he and Krillin mentioning Mr. Popo's lips. *In Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan King Kai jinxed it when he said "That man is going to be the death of me" which it did when Goku killed King Kai, Gregory, & Bubbles on King Kai's planet with Semi-Perfect Cell's self-destruction. *When Cell comes back after his self-destruction, he sings a dark version of his song from The "Perfect" Guy. Notably, when he gets to "R for revolution" he sings "which has been televised" instead of "which will be televised". Part 3 *Vegeta yells "MY BABY BOY!!!" when Future Trunks was killed by Perfect Cell. This is a callback where King Cold witnessing what just happened to his son Freeza in the episode "Cold Cuts". *The "Vegeta No! Vegeta Yes!" exchange is a reference from the special "Plan to Eradicate Christmas" *There are two references from Hyperbolic Plot Device: **One of Goku's lines during his motivation speech was telling Gohan to "eat that horse", a line he said to pep up Vegeta. **When 17 wakes up, he comments that he never got that boat he wanted. Interestingly, this also serves as a reference to 17 wanting (and later getting) a cruise ship in Dragon Ball Super, during the Tournament of Power. *The fourth rule of Popo's Training is revealed and is: DON'T eat Popo's stuff. This was mentioned before during Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think) and My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks. *When Trunks is revived, he compliments a beautiful desk and wants his clothes back, making a reference to season 1 and 2 of King Yemma's gags, primarily Happily Ever Afterlife and Leave It To Freezer. *After a long time, Yamcha says to Tien "Gay", making a reference from season 1 about Tien and Chiaotzu's relationship. *Piccolo decides to stay on Kami's lookout, and follows up with being astounded at the idea of having his own room, calling back to his frequent homelessness since the series beginning. *18 makes good on her promise she made during The "Perfect" Guy. *'Krillin Owned Count 39 to 0:' Krillin finally has sex with 18, and it's very implied to be great sex, decreasing EVERY TIME THEY DO IT and finally destroying his Owned Counter with a Scattering Bullet climax attack. **This also continues the running gag of people using Ki attacks when they climax, after Vegeta (News of Future Past),Gohan (The History of Trunks), and Goku (It's Been A Year If It's Been A Day). *In the flashback sequence during Cell's death, when he used Solar Flare to blind everyone in his Semi-Perfect form, a picture of him in his Imperfect Form wearing a one-piece G-string and making a suggestive expression is shown. Cultural References *Goku has an internal monologue stating "Just according to cake" while the screen shows subtitles stating (Translator's Note: "Cake" means "Keikaku") and (Translator's Note: "Keikaku" means "Plan"). This is a reference to an infamous fansub of Death Note which has become a meme. *When Android 16 activates his nuclear explosion, Mr. Satan asks for somebody to get him a fridge, a reference to the infamous "Nuke the Fridge" scene from Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull. *16's line "Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be a Cell-shattering kaboom." is a reference to Looney Tunes short Hare-Way to the Stars, featuring Bugs Bunny and Marvin the Martian. *The Cell Junior that fights Krillin declares "You're too slow!", leading Krillin to retort "Blue blurry bastard!", a reference to video game mascot Sonic The Hedgehog. **In another reference to Sonic, Cell jumps at one point to the sound of a springboard. *Two Linkin Park references were made: ** At one point, Gohan quotes "One Step Closer" by saying, "I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to--" only to be interrupted by Cell also quoting the song with, "Everything you say to me PISSES ME OFF." **At one point, Cell quotes "In Then End" by saying "You had your chance kid, and in the end, it didn't even matter". *Cell sings the chorus to "Suddenly" by Billy Ocean, after seeing Gohan's power. *Goku references "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" when Cell inflates himself, and thinks he might turn blue. Also, Goku mistook Krillin as an Oompa Loopa once. *The classic joke from the Kool-Aid Man (OH YEAH!) is used by Cell. *Semi-Perfect Cell references Mr. Creosote's demise from Monty Python's Meaning of Life when he activates his self-destruct. "Anything could set me off! A punch, a kick, a wafer-thin mint!" *When he dies, Cell sings a cover of Frank Sinatra's "My Way". Originally, Team Four Star wanted to use Vera Lynn's “We’ll Meet Again”, but scrapped it as it didn't make sense in the long run (Cell and Gohan do not meet with each other after the Cell Games). According to KaiserNeko, it was Takahata101's suggestion to use "My Way". Cast Part 1 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Hnilmik - Chichi *Antfish - Mister Satan *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Popo *Takahata101 – Cell *Remix – Android 16 *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *Kirbopher - Ox-King *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd Featuring: *Sarah Anne Williams as Videl *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman Part 2 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Antfish - Mister Satan *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo *Takahata101 – Cell *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd *KaiserNeko - King Kai, Trunks Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman *Connor McKinley as Riot Guy Part 3 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Antfish - Mister Satan *KaiserNeko - Trunks *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, King Furry *Takahata101 – Cell, Dende *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd *KuuEater - Orgy Guy 1 *Hnilmik - Chi Chi *Shudo Ranmaru- Android 18 Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman *Connor McKinley as Orgy Guy 2 *Kirbopher as Ox-King Trivia *With over one year and two months since The Hard Cell, this is the longest gap between episodes the show has ever had. *This episode's name was "Gohan stars in a million Linkin Park music videos" until September 4th, 2018, where it was changed to the current one. https://twitter.com/KaiserNeko/status/1037059738989723651 **The former title could be a reference to how in the late 00's, a lot of Dragonball Z fan made AMV's used music from the rock band Linkin Park. **While the current title is a play on the phrase "Sell-Out", due to Goku's current nature and relationship with Gohan. **The title was renamed this way, due to lack of communication.https://twitter.com/KaiserNeko/status/1037485461835538433 *This is the first three-parter to have multiple people read the disclaimer for the different parts. For The Punchline; KaiserNeko read all three disclaimers, and for Freeza: The Final Cut; Freeza read all three disclaimers. *With a total runtime of 1:07:59, this is the longest DBZA project ever released. *In the Twitch livestream following the debut of Part 3, the team acknowledged that the Krillin Owned Count is effectively retired going forward, as aside from Krillin starting a successful relationship with 18, he is essentially relegated to the background for the Buu Saga, and anything bad that happens to him that would otherwise raise the count happens to others at the same time (e.g. being turned to stone by Dabura or eaten by Buu), thus negating the gag. This highlights Goku's monologue on change and how he is not afraid of it, as well as effectively changing the status quo. *The titles for each part of the episode reference cellular biology and how they connect to Cell himself. **"Mitosis" is the process of cell division and references the way Cell creates the Cell Juniors. **"Apoptosis" is the process of natural cell death. The Cell Juniors were born naturally themselves and Cell's self-destruction was a form of death brought by his own biological process. **"Necrosis" refers to unnatural cell death, and is a blatant reference to Cell's final, unnatural demise by Kamehameha. Part 1 *This episode was first released at San Japan during Team Four Star's Open Q&A 13+ Edition panel at 8:30pm central time, while also being streamed at their Twitch TV account around the same time. *Gohan is the second person to read the disclaimer three times, with the first being Vegeta. *Part one was released on the same day Toonami first broadcasted the original English dub 20 years ago. *An English cover of Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ (feat. Paolo Cuevas & Ani Djirdjirian) was used during Gohan's transformation scene. A few days after the episodes release, the full song was released on multiple music sites such as Spotify and iTunes. **Suprisly, a refference to Toriyama (Bird) when a bird is seen isn't made by Gohan for some reason, it's speculated that TFS wanted to keep Gohan muted as Funimation already ruined (as told by fans) the transformation by having Gohan speak about the loss of Android 16 *This marks the debut of Gohan's Super Duper Saiyan form. *Each of the Cell juniors are named after the voice actors that have played Cell, aside from Vegeta Jr. Jr. **Norio (Norio Wakamoto; Cell's Japanese voice actor) **Dameon (Dameon Clarke; Cell's Funimation dub voice actor) **Travis (Travis Willingham; Cell's voice actor in several video games when Clarke is unavailable) **Curtis (Takahata101, real name Curtis Arnott; Cell's Abridged voice actor) **Dale (Dale Wilson; Cell's Ocean dub voice actor) **Jonathan (Jonathan Cook; Cell's voice actor in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout) *In the thumbnail, Gohan's belt and wristbands have switched colors, in the manga, Gohan's belt is red while his wristbands are blue, the same error appears in Ultimate Tenkaichi with kid Gohan. Part 2 *Krillin mentions he is lactose intolerant. However, he previously expressed a want for "Froyo", an acronym for Frozen Yogurt, back in Tiles and Tribulations. *This is the first appearance of Android 18 since The "Perfect" Guy. This is also the first appearance of Cell's Semi-Perfect form since the same episode, and his weighted form since My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks. *Goku is the third person to read the disclaimer three times, the first being Vegeta, and the second being Gohan. *Interestingly, Gohan implies that Goku let Vegeta live due to him wanting Vegeta to return as a better fighter. While this is true for the original canon, in the Abridged canon, Goku let Vegeta live because Vegeta claimed that he was sorry. **Though it may be an assumption on Gohan's part, as he was unconscious at the time and Goku regarded Vegeta as his 'best buddy'. Part 3 *This is the fifth time the word "fuck" has been used uncensored after The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks, News of Future Past, Advanced Geometry (even if it's very quiet), and Plan To Eradicate Christmas. *This marks the first appearance of Android 17 since his absorption in Family Reunion. *The "Dramatic Finish" sign from Dragon Ball FighterZ is used during after Gohan disintegrates Cell. **The "Dramatic Finish" yell in FighterZ was performed by the voice of Abridged Teen Gohan, Justin Briner. *Cell is the fourth person to read the disclaimer three times, after Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. **With this episode, Cell has read the disclaimer in all three of his forms, having read the disclaimer during Advanced Geometry in his Imperfect form, and reading the disclaimer during A Raging Semi in his Semi-Perfect form. *King Furry makes his first voiced appearance in DBZA, unlike the actual show, he just barks *There is a remake of Gohan's Anger from the Funimation dub score during Gohan's & Cells' Kamehameha battle. *Piccolo mentions Porunga can resurrect previously wished-back people. This is the first time this fact had been directly mentioned in the series despite being an important plot point of season 2. **In the main universe, this limit is later removed by the end of Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact everyone on Earth had been killed by Evil Buu. *In the abridged version, Shenron not being able to restore 17 and 18 to their full human bodies finally has "bullshit" called on it. Something as simply as restoring their bodies to normal should have been well within the dragon's abilities. *In between the mid credits scene, a fan art of Android 16 in heaven surrounded by birds is shown. The drawing was done by Malik Torihane of Dragon Ball New Age. This also confirms that 16 in the Abridged universe has a soul and chose to stay in his peaceful fate. *After the episode's release, two videos that featured music from the episode were released: **The first was called "Father-Son Kamehameha", which featured an instrumental version of Day of Fate, a cue from Demon King Piccolo's leitmotif, and a piano version of Bruce Faulconer's "Gohan's Anger". **The second was a lyric video of "My Way". *When the video first aired, a short teaser of Season 4 was shown, hinting that Team Four Star planned on adapting the Majin Boo Saga. However, on February 1, 2020, they announced that DragonBall Z Abridged was cancelled, moving their focus to original content. While they thought about adapting the Majin Boo Saga through Dragon ShortZ, they ended up going against the idea as it seemed impractical. References Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Team Four Star Category:Cell Saga